Assignment Timeline
Notable Events in the Character's Timelines The following times tracks Officer's Careers / Achievements. 2380 * 2381 *T'Pang is born on Vulcan. 2382 * 2383 * 2384 *Tiberius Asada is born on Romulus. 2385 * 2386 *Brian Donaldson is assigned to the U.S.S. Philadelphia as Helmsmen. 2387 * 2388 *Brian Donaldson is promoted to Lieutenant for satisfactory service and time served. Following this, Donaldson applied to switch to the Security Division. Donaldson attended the Starfleet Special Forces School at Fort Brag. Due to exceptional scores in marksmanship and ground tactics, he was recruited by U.S.S. Resolute's Security Chief, LT Cmdr. Anthony Portolano. Following the transfer Donaldson, was assigned to the ship’s famous Security Team Alpha *Yina Krin born on Bajor. 2389 * 2390 * 2391 * 2392 * 2393 *Lieutenant Brian Donaldson plays a pivital role in the Andorian Uprising of '93 while serving as a Security Officer on the U.S.S. Resolute. Several of the Resolute's crewman were taken hostage along with 22 Federation civilians during the Peace Talks. After 6 civilians and the Resolute's Security Chief were executed, Capt. Sean Anderson authorized Donaldson's rescue plan. After the successful rescue of the hostages, including First Officer Chelik, Donaldson was decorated with the Star Cross, and promoted to Lieutenant Commander. 2394 * 2395 * Tanaka Hann is assigned to the USS Armstrong. 2396 * Tanaka Hann is promoted to Lieutenant aboard USS Grissom. 2397 * 2398 * 2399 *Brian Donaldson was named First Officer of the U.S.S. Lexington by Capt. Ahmed ibn al-Abbas. Donaldson accepts the position and enjoys 7 years of distinctive service aboard the ship. 2400 *Nyoko Honda is assigned to the USS Kisuragi NCC 90442 Centar Class as Ensign and 2nd Helsmen. *Vree'oklo'klan Graduates Starfleet Acadamy and is assigned to the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. 2401 * 2402 * 2403 *Nyoko Honda Is promoted to Lieutenant still serving aboard the USS Kisuragi as 1st Helsmen. *Laurel Orkney Is promoted to Lieutenant while serving aboard the USS Kisuragi. *Werner Winterhagen is assigned to the USS Kisuragi as MACO Private. 2404 *Tanaka Hann is promoted to Lt Commander aboard the USS Venue. 2405 * 2406 * Tanaka Hann is promoted to Commander while aboard the USS Venue. *Commander Brian Donaldson takes part in the Battle of Pentath while serving as Executive Officer of the U.S.S. Lexington. The Battle of Pentath was the first battle of the 3rd Federation-Klingon War. For his exception service during the Battle of Pentath, Donaldson was awarded the Grankite Order of Tactics and Starfleet Command offered the command of the new Luna-Class U.S.S. Independence and a promotion to Captain. *Alex Hemaro is killed in action during the Klingon Invasion of the Archanis Sector. 2407 * Tanaka Hann is promoted to Captain and assigned command of the USS Triton. 2408 *Tanaka Hann is assigned command of the USS Nimitz. 2409 * Nyoko Honda is promoted to Lieutenant Commander and transferred to Admrial Spenta's Staff as Administrator. Admiral Spenta resignes and Admiral Mathias becomes Admiral of the 22nd Mobile Daedalus. * Werner Winterhagen Enlist in Starfleet and is assigned to 22nd Mobile Daedalus late in 2409. 2410 * Nyoko Honda attends Command School and completes with honors. She is promoted to Commander. Admrial Mathais recommends her for Command Commission of the USS Ayanami NCC-92777 *Captain Brian Donaldson and the U.S.S. Independence are transfered from the 4th Fleet to the 22nd Mobile (Fleet Daedalus Omega). 5 months later, after a devastating terrorist attack on Starfleet Academy (which resulted in the death of Donaldson's wife and unborn daughter), Admiral Mathias is transfered to Earth as Head of Starfleet Security and Donaldson is promoted to Rear Admiral and placed in command of the 22nd Mobile as his replacement. *Elizabeth Rendino is promoted to Lt Commander and assigned to the USS Tigersclaw. Later that year she is transfered to the USS Ayanami (NCC-92777) as Chief Science Officer. *Laurel Orkney is promoted to Lt Commander and Chief Medical officer of the USS Varina. She Resigns her Commission later that year due to scandal and returns to Civilian Life. 2411 *Nyoko Honda is held in captivity for two months by Romulan Intelligence. Her release after 60 days of negotiations and she returns home for physiological treatment. Shortly after that she and Werner Winterhagen have fist fight over the pains of war. *Dramas is court marshaled for theft of Federation property. He is sentenced 15 years imprison and is incarceration in New Zealand. 2412 *Erys Murai is assigned to the USS Khitomer. Less than a year later, the Khitomer is attacked and severely damaged. Erys and the remaining survivors take refuge in Engineering until they are rescued. *T'Pang is assigned to the USS Aeolia as a junior science officer. 2413 * Nyoko Honda Is promoted to Captain by Rear Admiral Donaldson, while still in command of the USS Ayanami NCC-92777. ** Erys Murai is assigned to the USS Ayanami, later assigned as Chief Tactical Officer. 2414 * Nyoko Honda is assigned to the USS Okinami as temperory shakedown command crew. ** Elizabeth Rendino is assigned to the USS Okinami as member of Captain Honda's Command Crew. Miss Rendino is also promoted to Commander later that year. ** Erys Murai is assigned as Chief Tactical Officer. During this time, she is captured and brainwashed by Romulans before being recovered and treated by Doctor Preloc. * PhellTalia Zh'Kor is assigned to the USS Adagio-A as Commanding officer. ** John Binet is promoted to Commander and assigned Executive Officer. ** Xaelei Arnimane is assigned Chief Science Officer. 2415 * Nyoko Honda is assigned to the new Thunderchild class USS Ayanami NCC-99777 as commanding Officer. ** Elizabeth Rendino is assigned as Chief Science Officer. ** Erys Murai is assigned as Chief Tactical Officer. Almost immediately, Erys is transferred back to Earth without prior warning or explanation. ** Richard Steel is promoted to Lieutenant and assigned Chief Tactical Officer.